Stun Baton
The Stun Baton, better known as the Stunstick, is an electric baton used by Civil Protection officers for simple law enforcement on citizens. It is only seen in the first and third chapters of Half-Life 2, Point Insertion. Overview The stun batons are similar to the batons used by some police officers today but have a small electrical charge to literally "stun" whoever is hit by the baton. The stun baton is approximately 22 inches long and colored dark grey. In the game Half-life 2: Deathmatch the usable stun baton only has one level of damage and the stun cannot be turned off. Tactics Civil Protection officers often use the baton to beat citizens if they fail to comply with Combine rules and regulations. Stun Batons are also used in Civil Protection raids to subdue targeted citizens or resistance members. Guards can be frequently observed using stun batons to restrain/harass citizens within City 17. It is unknown whether the batons (or even Civil Protection services) are used in other cities, but it is assumed. When the stun batons are insufficient to contain unrest, the Civil Protection officers have a sidearm pistol. The baton cannot be used by the player. It was to be implemented within the game but was removed in the retail version. It is, however, usable in Half-Life 2: Deathmatch and mods such as Garry's Mod, Synergy or Obsidian Conflict. As a usable weapon, it is very similar in function to the Crowbar, though it does significantly more damage, and has a slower attack rate. It is given to players who spawn with Combine player models. Trivia *Interestingly, while Gordon Freeman cannot use the baton as a weapon, it can be picked up and used as a battery, recharging his HEV Suit's power by 7%. This suggests that the stun baton contains a standard Combine battery or capacitor with a standard Combine energy outlet. Strangely, the stunstick simply disappears once it is dropped if the player kills the CP from range. *While the stun baton is a fairly weak weapon, it can cause surprisingly heavy damage to NPCs, such as citizens. *In Half-Life 2 Deathmatch, the stunstick will take 3 hits to kill a fully healed enemy but attacks slower. It is statistically worse than the crowbar against fully healed enemies (that is, it will take longer to kill) but is more effective against already damaged people, or enemies with suit. *There is a cut HUD icon in Half-Life 2 files for the Stun Baton. The icon do not represent the Stun Baton but a sentence, "STUNSTICK ICON". Gallery File:Stunstick icon.png|Cut HUD icon. File:Stunstick icon2.png|Cut alternate icon, without caption. File:Stunstick hud icon.svg|Cut alternate icon (vector glyph front the font "HalfLife2.ttf"), also present in the game files as a texture, used Half-Life 2: Deathmatch. File:Stunstick hud.png|''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' HUD icon. File:StunstickHL2DM.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Stunstick arm.jpg|Cut Half-Life 2 viewmodel. File:Stun baton dm.jpg|''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' viewmodel. File:Metrocop blue eyes.jpg|Early blue-eyed Metrocop with his Stun Baton. File:Metrocop.jpg|Metrocop wielding his Stun Baton. File:Pick up that can.jpg|The "pick up that can" Metrocop about to send a >B can on the ground. File:Beating1.jpg|CPs beating Citizens with their Stun Batons during an apartment raid. File:Beating 2.jpg|Ditto. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 *'' Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' Notes and references Category:Combine Weapons Category:Cut Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Deathmatch Category:Melee weapons